Insecurity
by rozelic
Summary: [ Link x Reader ] With a shake of your head you moved from your spot to mimic his sitting position. You took one of his hands in your own, while the other cupped the side of his cheek. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, and if you do, that's also okay." You rubbed circles into his hand with your thumb, the action slowly wiping away the hesitation on Link's face.


You enjoyed spending your afternoons like this, lying on the grass, feeling it tickle your skin as you watched Link work on the ranch. It had become a daily activity for you, and a chance to spend some extra time with the blond. Sometimes one of the goats would make it's way over to you, prodding the top of your head with it's muzzle. Link would use this as an excuse to approach you to return the goat to the rest of the herd, and if Fado wasn't around he would sit by your side for a while.

Not that Fado minded that Link would do this. The elf always made sure that the goats stayed where they were supposed to, so as long as he did this he could care less about what he did the rest of the time. Not to mention that Fado had taken quite a shine to you. After all, you stopped by everyday at the same time, and even though you came just to laze around, you'd always lend a hand if needed. Your company in the ranch was more than welcome.

On one particular day, Link was able to sit beside you sooner than usual. This surprised you, since getting the goats to move out of the barn (or anywhere else for that matter) was quite the task and took it's fair share of time.

"That was quick." You pointed out, propping yourself up on your elbows as you watched him sit down cross-legged at your side.

Link smiled at you. It was the usual grin, but there was something off about it. Was there something bothering him?

"They're cooperating today." As always, Link was few with his words, saying only what was necessary and nothing more.

"Huh." You said as you lay back down again, settling your hands on your stomach and closing your eyes to soak in as much of the sun's warmth as you could. "Odd."

A grunt was Link's simple response, and the familiar silence settled between the two of you. A silence that only lasted a few brief moments.

Link whispered your name, as if afraid to wake you even though there was no possible way for you to fall asleep in such little time. You opened your eyes and peered up at him, curious. It wasn't often that Link would want to delve into conversation. He was always quite content with just sitting next to you and watching the clouds roll past above you. Even after you had confessed your feelings for him and had started a relationship, Link still preferred to keep his words to himself most of the time.

However, you had to keep in mind that it hadn't been that long ago that the two of you had decided to take that step forward. There hadn't even been enough time for the villagers to notice that you two were now more than friends.

"What is it?" You asked, turning your head towards the blond.

Link bit his lip, a question forming in his mind but... he seemed to lack the ability to actually put it into words. He stuttered, then hesitated and stuttered once more before giving up.

"Never mind." He said after a while, averting his gaze.

Your brows lowered into a frown, now completely sure that there was something troubling him.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" You reassured him. "I promise not to laugh or judge or anything like that."

He stared at you for a long moment, and you could almost see the gears turning in his head as he considered what you had said. His brow lowered, uncertainty written across his face. He was clearly doubting himself.

With a shake of your head you moved from your spot to mimic his sitting position. You took one of his hands in your own, while the other cupped the side of his cheek. "Hey, if you don't want to talk about it, that's okay, and if you do, that's also okay." You rubbed circles into his hand with your thumb, the action slowly wiping away the hesitation on Link's face. "I'm here to listen, whenever you need me."

A sigh of what you interpreted as relief escaped his lips, eyes closing and slowly leaning his forehead against yours. "I know." He said, eyes opening to meet your gaze. "It's just... it's stupid."

"It might be stupid, but if it's bothering you then it matters."

Link bit his lip once again, hesitating once last time before quickly mumbling what had him in such a state.

"I didn't quite catch that, Link."

"... ears."

"Ears?"

Link nodded.

"You're worried about... ears."

"Not ears in general, just... my ears."

His ears? You frowned, not understanding what could possibly trouble him so about his- oh. Oh.  
"You're acting like this just because your ears are pointy and mine aren't?"  
"Not just yours." Link broke eye contact, gaze fixated on the grassy floor. "Everybody else's. Mine aren't... normal."

Your frown deepened. "Are you trying to say you think your ears are ugly?"  
Link didn't answer, but his silence was answer enough. You sighed, dropping his hand and cupping both sides of his face to gently lift it.

"Now you listen here." You said with a stern voice. "Your ears are the most adorable thing I've ever seen and what made start crushing on you." You turned his head from one side to another, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of each ear. "So don't you ever think that they make you look ugly, because it's quite the opposite."

Link stared at you with a blank expression, cheeks slowly turning a bright red. He was at a loss for words, again, though this time you found it very amusing.

"I... hate to leave, but I have some errands to run before the sun goes down, so... see you later." You felt a little awkward now after what you had said, but you didn't regret it in the least. Giving one of his cheeks an affectionate little pat, you let go so you could stand up and be on your way.

You only managed to get halfway before you were pulled down by the back of your shirt. "Wha- Link, careful! What are y-" Link interrupted you by pressing his lips against your own. You were caught by surprise, and since the two of you had only shared a few kisses since starting your relationship you weren't very sure on how to react. Still, only a few seconds later you leant into him, enjoying how your lips and his just seemed to fit perfectly.

Link was the first to pull away, the worry now completely gone from his face, a wide smile in it's place.

"Thank you." He said, before kissing you again. And again. And again.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Reupload from AO3, enjoy!


End file.
